The present disclosure relates to a user authentication method, a user authentication device, and a program.
Living body authentication is a method of authenticating users using living body information on the users instead of passwords or magnetic cards. As examples of the living body authentication, vein authentication and fingerprint authentication as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-165742 and iris authentication as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-34754 are well known.
In recent years, such living body authentications are becoming widespread as a user authentication method in which the possibility of the user himself or herself not being authenticated due to forgetfulness or loss or a third party pretending to be the user and being illegally authenticated due to information leakage or theft is low.